1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable classrooms; and, more particularly, to a computer classroom that can be quickly and easily hooked up to a truck and transported to a remote location, such as a school site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been quite a bit of interest in recent years in the exploding computer technology. Many people believe that children must be taught the use of computers in the classroom or they will lag behind others in such knowledge. However, not every school can afford the equipment necessary or the space required for a permanent computer classroom. Although computer equipment can be leased, it is quite cumbersome to drag such equipment in and out of school sites and, of course, it is still necessary to provide a separate classroom or area. Buses are impractical since they break down and the equipment installed on the buses is out of action as long as the buses are down.
There is thus a need for a portable computer classroom that can be used by a school not having the resources to buy its own equipment or the space to set up such equipment permanently.